


don't think

by logictron



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron
Summary: Jaz really, really needs to get laid.(Anon prompt for Jaz and McG, so here we are!)





	don't think

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeee I love writing rarepairs. Someone anonymously prompted McG/Jaz on Tumblr so here we are!! 
> 
> As a side note, there's still Jalton here, but this is pre-canon so obviously it's all just undertones. 
> 
> Thanks to the usual suspects for the beta/encouragement and for not disowning me whenever I'm like "hey, I'm gonna write this random thing!" I'd be lost without you guys!

The first night she crawls into his bed after Elijah dies, it’s nearly the end of deployment. It’s been almost a month without him, and it still hurts like hell. Joseph honestly isn’t sure if it’ll ever stop. But Jaz pushing him away hurts so much more, because she’s still here and she has a choice and that choice is to shut him out. It damn near breaks whatever is left of his battered heart.

He’s given her space, though, to come around on her own. Jaz has always been anything but an open book and he just doesn’t know how to approach her and ask why. She can’t hate him forever (at least, he really hopes not). But tonight, he reaches out on habit as she walks past him, hooking her around the waist to pull her into his lap. It’s something that has happened a hundred times before. And she always acts annoyed and huffs and shoves at him, but she always stays for a minute.

Tonight, she’d recoiled almost violently, shoving him off so fast, Joseph could do nothing but apologize, stricken. Adam had gone after her and Preach had stayed with him and Joseph had spent the rest of the night fighting off the threat of tears because he’s so fucking sick of crying.

And then he’d given up and gone to bed, because Jaz and Adam are still shut in Jaz’s room and he doesn’t want to think that he hurt her at all. Because for every tear he’s cried, she’s cried twice as many.

So it’s nothing short of a shock when his door opens sometime later, in the middle of the night, after everything’s gone quiet. And he really has to fight not to immediately pull her into his arms when she slips into bed beside him.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles, and it’s obvious she’s been crying.

“Me too. I didn’t mean...I wasn’t thinking.” He wants to ask if he can touch her now, if she’ll let him hold her, but he’s so damn scared of pushing her away again.

“If I wasn’t so fucking broken, you wouldn’t have to worry about it,” Jaz mutters.

Joseph bites back the immediate desire to tell her she’s not broken, not anymore than the rest of them, anyway. Instead, he asks, “Wanna tell me what happened?”

“I didn’t want to lose you.”

Of all the things he’s expecting her to say, that’s not even on the list. 

“Why would you think that?” 

“It’s stupid,” she mumbles, and then sighs. “Sometimes, it feels like he’s gone because of me. Because I cared. I--My dad used to tell me, all the bad shit that ever happened to anyone, he’d say it was my fault. And I never thought I actually believed that but...Maybe part of me does.”

“Jazzy...It wasn’t your fault. I can promise you that, alright? It had nothing to do with you. You’re a badass, but you’re not _that_ powerful.” He goes for levity, figuring they can both use some, and she actually smiles a little, so that’s a win. “You can never push me away hard enough to lose me. I hope you know that.”

“You sure about that?” she asks, laughing, though there’s no humor in it.

“Hey. Look at me.” Joseph waits for her to oblige before he continues, “I’m not going anywhere. I kinda love you so you’re sort of stuck with me.”

He swears she’s blinking back tears, but then she’s rolling away from him and tugging his arm around her waist, and he’s not thinking about that anymore.

“For the record? I love you too.”

He barely moves or sleeps, because she’s actually here, and for the first time since Elijah died, Joseph feels like maybe things are going to be okay.

**

It’s after they redeploy when he notices a different kind of tension. Joseph has watched her come back enough times to know this isn’t her norm. Jaz is snippy and cranky and jittery, and it takes him exactly one mission to figure out why.

“You need to get laid,” he says simply, as they’re inventorying after they return. It’s just the two of them here. Top and Preach are making a commissary run.

“Excuse me?” She snorts, barely looking up from counting boxes of ammo.

“Seriously. When was the last time?”

“That is none of your business,” Jaz replies, stacking the boxes up again a little more aggressively than was strictly necessary. 

“I’m just saying. You’ve been a little tense,” he explains and she groans, brushing past him.

“I’m not having this conversation,” she declares, grabbing a box of poptarts on her way into her room.

“Oh boy,” McG chuckles to himself, as he goes back to cataloging medical supplies. This could be a long, long few months.

**

It’s another mission before anything else happens. Jaz sinks into his lap because they’re taking turns kicking Adam’s ass at the wide array of first person shooter games. She doesn’t bother moving after Top quits on them and heads to bed, so Joseph switches the input to the DVD player and re-cues the movie that’s already on. He rubs her back, because she likes it, and because she’s still tense. It’s when his thumb brushes the dip under her shoulder blade that Jaz makes a sound and arches away from him.

“Ticklish?” he guesses, grinning a little.

“Yeah.”

But Joseph knows immediately that she’s lying. It takes a little longer for him to work out why. Testing his theory, he lets his thumb follow the same trail. This time, the breathy moan is unmistakable. His triumph is short-lived when it registers that he doesn’t mind hearing her like this, knowing he can make her sound like that.

He clears his throat and Jaz lets out a slow, shaky breath. 

“Yeah,” she says again.

Jaz doesn’t leave but he doesn’t touch her again, either. They stay curled innocently on the recliner until the credits roll. He can almost make himself forget that it happened at all.

**

They take a weekend and go to Majorca. The last time they were here, they found Elijah a really attractive male model and spent the night toasting their success. Tonight, McG hopes he can find someone for her, because her need to blow off steam is seriously driving him nuts.

After he points out the fifth guy, she lets out a frustrated growl.

“I get that it’s easy for you, and I’m glad. But it’s not like that for everyone else, okay?”

“O-kay? Do you not think you can take home any guy in here? And half the girls?” Joseph’s never pegged her for being insecure, not about this.

“Just because I could doesn’t mean I’d enjoy it.” She levels him with a stare and Joseph’s eyes widen in understanding. Oh. So it’s the emotionless hookup part that’s bothering her. “I don’t...I can’t just _trust_ people.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be pushy about it. I was just trying to help.”

“I know. And I really, really wish it was that simple.” She sighs and slumps against the bar, downing the rest of her beer.

He orders them another round. It’s the least he can do.

**

They might get a little drunk. Not to the point of not remembering things tomorrow, but enough that she’s laughing at almost everything he says and he’s saying increasingly ridiculous things, just to keep her laughing. There was a day, not too long ago, when he wasn’t sure he’d ever make her laugh again, so he’ll take what he can get.

“We should go back,” he says, glancing at the time. It’s after 2am.

“Yeah, okay.” 

When Jaz stands, she leans into him, and Joseph knows she doesn’t have to--she’s remarkably steady when she’s drunk--but he’s not complaining. His arm slips around her as they make their way out onto the street, and it stays there until they’re in their room, with its two queen beds.

Used to sharing small spaces, their bedtime routine isn’t any different than usual, but before he turns off the light, Jaz stops, staring at her bed.

“Do you think...maybe I could sleep with you?” she asks, and it’s the question that does it. She’s slipped into bed with him so many times before and never once asked.

“‘Course,” he mumbles, trying not to think too hard about it.

She eases in beside him, and it doesn’t escape his attention that she’s facing him when she takes his hand and drapes his arm over her hip.

They lay in silence, neither of them sleeping (or even really trying to sleep), the tension quietly mounting, until Joseph’s thumb drags along her shoulder again. She positively melts into him with a barely stifled moan.

“We shouldn’t do this,” she says.

“Why not?” There’s a long list of reasons, he knows, but none of them seem to matter much just now.

“You’re not who I want,” she whispers, and he can tell by the way she freezes, she didn’t mean to say it.

“Jazzy,” he laughs softly, lifting his arm so he can push a few errant strands of hair back from her face. “You think I don’t know?”

“You…” She looks up at him, and it’s the first time he’s ever seen her afraid.

“Hey, relax. I’m not gonna tell anyone, alright? That shit is complicated and I have no desire to rock the boat,” Joseph says, and the fear in her subsides.

“Then why are you here?”

“Because you need an orgasm or five or we’re all gonna lose our minds,” he replies, laughing. “And I get that you can’t just go find some guy in a bar. That’s cool. But you trust me.” He pauses and looks at her. “I mean, do you trust me?”

She snorts, then groans, rolling onto her back. ”Yeah. I do.”

“Just do me a favor?” he asks. “Don’t think about him here?”

Jaz groans again, smacking him in the chest. “You’re the one who keeps talking about him. Maybe I’ll moan his name just to spite you.”

“You wouldn’t.” He narrows his eyes, resting his hand on her stomach, his fingers stroking gently through the thin cotton of her t-shirt. 

“Adam,” she breathes, and it’s exaggerated and dramatic, but from the way she arches and flushes at his name, Joseph can tell it’s not entirely a ploy.

“Yeah, you do that a lot, huh?”

“Oh, God, shut up and fuck me already,” Jaz whines, rolling back into him and claiming his mouth before he can say anything else.

He’s kissed her before, once on a drunken dare, twice to ward off dumbass guys who couldn’t take a hint (the alternative was Jaz decking them both, and they were aiming for a low-profile), and once undercover. But this is different. They’re not putting on a show for anyone else.

Her tongue sweeps into his mouth and his hand slips under her shirt, teasing up her ribs to cup her breast. It’s not like he’s thought about her before. He loves her, of course, but not like this. Still, sex is just sex. Objectively, he recognizes that Jaz is attractive. This isn’t exactly a chore.

Joseph loses himself in the softness of her skin, in the way her breath catches in her throat when the pad of his thumb grazes over her nipple. When he pinches the stiffened peak, her mouth goes slack with a soft cry. He decides, then, that her shirt has to go. His own follows hers to the floor, and then he settles over her, his mouth level with her chest. For a second, he just stares.

“Jesus, come on,” she groans and he has to laugh.

“Shoulda known you’d be impatient as fuck.”

But he gives in and nuzzles the curve of her breast before taking her nipple into his mouth. Her hips shift under him, angling against his abs, and he only encourages her, smoothing one hand up her thigh, until his fingers slip under the edge of her shorts. He switches his mouth to her other breast, circling with his tongue until she’s panting. He works over her nipple with his lips until her fingers slide into his hair.

“You gotta tell me what you want here, Jazzy,” he murmurs, finally pulling his mouth away to look at her.

“God, I don’t care, just make me come.”

He can see, now, why it is that she doesn’t sleep with random people. This is Jaz uninhibited and exposed, and trusting people doesn’t come easily to her. Taking pity on her, Joseph drags her shorts and panties off and immediately parts her with skilled, confident fingers. She’s slick and warm and soft and Joseph can’t help but groan. When he eases the tip of his middle finger into her, Jaz’s hips lift instantly, so he takes the hint and fills her to the knuckle before adding another finger.

“Fuck…” Her voice is low and raspy and undeniably sexy in a way that has his cock twitching.

“Lemme taste you?” He wants to make her feel good, to erase every last bit of tension. And, Jesus, like this, all he can think about is making her come with his mouth.

“Yeah,” she agrees, breathless but sure.

With his fingers still buried inside her, stroking with just enough pressure it makes Jaz moan, Joseph slides his other hand under her, angling her hips enough that every last bit of her is exposed to him. And then he kisses up her thighs, tongue and teeth and stubble. He can taste the faint hint of her on her skin, can smell her, can feel her getting impossibly wetter.

“Joe, please,” she moans, and if he wasn’t already achingly hard, he is now.

He tastes her, finally, tracing the tip of his tongue from his fingers up over her clit and back again. The broken whimper that escapes her is addictive in a way he hasn’t felt in a while. Redoubling his efforts, he thrusts shallowly inside her as his lips close over her clit, sucking gently until she’s raggedly panting and all but writhing under him.

“Let go, I got you,” he promises, barely lifting his mouth away from her. He fills her again, crooks his fingers just so, and flicks her clit with his tongue. It’s more than enough and Jaz is arching into him, her voice echoing on a hoarse, wordless cry as she comes undone.

Joseph coaxes the pleasure from her, slowing his fingers without stopping, teasing his tongue against her until it’s too much and she’s recoiling a bit.

“Fuck,” she groans and he can’t help but grin. His skills in the bedroom have never really been questioned, but it’s still nice to know that she’s not some random exception.

It doesn’t take long for her to recover before she’s stroking her fingers through his hair, stretching the pleasure out of her muscles. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me. I’m not done with you yet,” he warns and she laughs.

“I’m not that mean.”

“This isn’t about me. You don’t have to do a damn thing.” Of course he’s turned on, but she doesn’t have to do anything about that. He’s well-versed in taking care of himself.

“Don’t be a dumbass. I told you to fuck me, I meant it. Unless you don’t want to.” She lifts her brow at him, a challenge. 

“Jesus, Jaz.” He chuckles breathily as he sits up.”How do you want it?”

The sight of her like this, bare and flushed and still a little buzzed, has him palming his cock through his boxer briefs.

She regards him for a minute, biting her lip, before rolling over and lifting onto her knees. He swears under his breath and reaches past her for the box of condoms in the bedside table.

“You gonna be able to hold it together?” she asks, sitting up to watch him over her shoulder.

“Fighting words for someone who was just begging me,” he shoots back with a smirk and she rolls her eyes, but stops ribbing him. He swears he sees her blush.

With the condom in place, Joseph moves closer, settling his hands on her hips and nuzzling her shoulder. She’s so much softer than he’s used to. He takes advantage of her being upright and draws his hands up to her chest, cupping her breasts, squeezing gently as his lips roam her neck. She moans and covers his hands with her own, but makes no move to control him or stop him. Until his lips find the spot beneath her ear that makes everything in her go weak.

“Lean over for me, Jazzy,” he whispers. She obediently bends forward and he smooths a reassuring hand down her spine.”You good?”

“Be better if you stopped talking and got to work,” she mutters and he snorts, guiding himself between her legs, dragging his cock over her exactly once before settling against her entrance. 

She actually _whines_ at the feel of him and Joseph has to breathe a second before moving again. There’s just something about seeing Jaz so uninhibited that’s worked its way into his system in a way he didn’t expect.

He eases into her slowly, both for her benefit and his own. She’s soaked but also ridiculously tight, especially like this, and he has pretty good self-control, but even that only gets him so far.

“Fuck,” she moans, shuddering almost continuously as her head drops forward. 

Withdrawing slightly before sinking in a little deeper, he leans over her for leverage. The shift in angle almost makes her collapse under him and he has to slide a hand over her stomach to steady her.

They stay like that, just breathing, until Jaz presses back into him in encouragement. He sinks in the rest of the way with a low growl, his jaw clenched tight. Bottomed out inside her like this, he can feel every breath she takes, every flutter of pleasure.

“You need me to touch you?” he whispers, rocking against her without really thrusting.

In response, Jaz takes his hand and drags it between her legs. His fingers circle her swollen nerves and the way she spasms around him almost undoes him right then.

“Shit, you’re close.” He hasn’t accounted for how sensitive she is, how readily she reacts to his touch.

“Move,” she growls, but it somehow comes out pleading anyway. Joseph does as he’s asked, withdrawing and sinking back in, keeping his pace slow and deep.

She’s gasping and shuddering under him in what feels like seconds, and he knows as soon as she comes, he’ll lose whatever tenuous grip he has on his control.

“You gonna come for me, Jazzy?” he murmurs, aiming for teasing but not quite landing it with how close to the edge he is.

At her affirmative groan, he strokes her clit, quick but clumsy, until she’s burying her face in her arms, her muffled cries unintelligible, her body pulsing around him.

Joseph isn’t far behind her, his hips settling against the curve of her ass as he breaks, pleasure overtaking him in a white hot wave.

Jaz collapses under him and he settles beside her, watching her intently.

“You’re staring,” she mumbles, turning her head to peer at him from the crook of her elbow.

“What’s your point?”

“Don’t be creepy.” She flaps her hand ineffectually in his direction. He laughs.

“Alright. You staying here?”

“Does it look like I wanna move?” she counters.

“And here I thought the sex was supposed to make you less ornery.” He grins as he fixes the pillows and pulls the blanket over her. As soon as he settles, she moves into his arms.

“You would want to talk after sex.” She’s already half-asleep against his chest.

“G’night Jazzy.”

“Night.” She yawns. “For the record? I only thought about him a little bit.”

Joseph has no idea if she’s kidding or not, but he finds he doesn’t particularly care. She’s here, and more importantly than that, she trusts him. Tonight, that’s all that matters. They’ll deal with the impossibility of Adam later. For now, they sleep.


End file.
